1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video system, and more particularly to a video system capable of being mounted in a headrest.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As society becomes more mobile and therefore spends a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, demand rises for electronic appliances and devices outside the home environment. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, video screens 101 have been mounted in the headrests 102 of vehicles, facilitating video entertainment on the road. These video screens are connected to video players located away from the video screen, for example, in the glove box of the vehicle. The video player and video screen are not mounted together in the headrest and occupy more space in the vehicle than is necessary.
Therefore, a need exists for a video system, including a video screen and a video player capable of being mounted in a headrest.